Its Raining Men
by SickSadDanielle
Summary: Someone has a crush on Daria and it's not who you would think


I don't own Daria. Mtv does. Go figure.  
  
Summary: Somebody likes Daria and it's not who you'd figure.  
  
Daria in  
"It's raining men"  
by: SickSadDanielle  
  
(opening montage)  
  
(cut to: Lawndale High)  
  
(The camara follows Daria and Jane who are talking but we can't hear them)  
  
(V.o) I first noticed HER right after she moved here. She was like a   
goddes in this school. She beat all of those other girls in beauty and   
intellect. People say I'm a dumb jock just because I'm on the team   
and follow Quinn around all day. Little do they know I'm a straight   
A student and am using Quinn to get closer to HER...  
  
(Pan to Jamie coming down the hallway opposite of Daria and Jane)  
  
(As they pass each other Jamie does something that surprises the three off them)  
  
Jamie: Hey Daria.  
  
Daria: Umm....Hey.  
  
(They keep on walking like nothing happened)  
  
(Cut to: Mr. DeMartino classroom)  
  
(Pan to: Daria and Jane walking in the room)  
  
Jane: Do you know who that was that said Hi?  
  
Daria: I think it was one of my sisters suitors.  
  
Jane Hmmm. Why would he say hi to you if he likes Quinn?  
  
Daria: I dunno. I guess that brain surgery I heard about is taking place.  
  
(Fx: BRRRRRRIIIIIINNNNNGGGGGG)  
  
(Daria and Jane take their seats)  
  
(Cut to: Lawndale High lunch room)  
  
(Pan over to see Daria, Jane, Jodie, and Mack all sitting at a table.   
Jamie walks up behind Jodie.)  
  
Jamie: Umm...Hey. Do you mind if I sit here.  
  
Daria: It's a free country.  
  
Jamie: Um...  
  
Jane: Go ahead. We don't bite.  
  
Jamie: You guys are funny.  
  
Daria: How come your not sitting with Quinn, O fearless one.  
  
Jamie: She got my name wrong, oh, fifty billion times to many.  
  
Daria: Ahh I see. Next question, Why on earth did you want to sit with us.  
  
Jamie: Intelegent conversation and not about fashion.  
  
Daria: Ok then  
  
Jamie Alrighty then  
  
Daria: So, Jamie, right?  
  
Jamie: Wow someone knows my name.  
  
Daria: Don't worry I'm sure I'm not the only one.  
  
Daria: Intellegent conversation. Hmmm...Say Jamie what do you think of   
Stephan King novels.  
  
Jamie: I really like them. He really writes so that you actually fell   
you're in the story that you're reading. He pulls off what many horror   
writers cannot do which, to me, is a sense of completion.  
  
Daria: Really. Thats the same way I feel.   
  
Jamie: (looks at his tray) What is this? It looks like Dog barf that was   
rolled in a bun and ran over with a steam-roller.  
  
Daria: pretty much what you said.  
  
Jane: So Jamie what grade are you in.  
  
Jamie: Believe or not I'm a senior.*  
  
Jane: Really?  
  
Jamie: Yeah. I skipped 2nd .  
  
Jodie: wow and Ms. Li is keeping you locked up as a football player.  
  
Jamie: Not anymore. I quit the team yesterday after Coach got my name wrong...again.  
  
Mack: Thats too bad. You were a good player.  
  
Jamie: I was sick of wasting time at something that will only get me to the   
point I'll get drunk and pass out every night after a game in college.  
  
Mack: Boy do I know that feeling.  
  
Jamie: Ms. Li makes it so that you feel there isn't anything else to life   
than football. I hate football. The only reason I was in it was because my   
dad was a control freak and Ms. Li went through her self-congradulatory yap   
about the joys football would bring to (Li like dramatic pause)   
LLLLLLaaawwndale High. God, talk about your tyrannical bitch.  
  
Mack: Makes you think doesn't it.  
  
(F.X. BRIIIIINNNGGGG)  
  
Jane: Hey Daria we still on for the Zen tonight.  
  
Daria: sure.  
  
Jamie: Do I dare ask what the Zen is.  
  
Jane Its the club where my brothers band plays at....its a grunge club.  
  
Jamie: Oh I see.  
  
Jane: Care to tag along?  
  
Jamie: Depends...  
  
Jane: On what?  
  
Jamie: Can I drive? I'd feel stupid haveing to get picked up when I have   
my license.  
  
Jane: Sure. Why don't you just pick Daria up. I'll catch a ride with my   
brother. Is that ok Daria.  
  
Daria: (v.o.) urge to kill is rising..again. (out loud) Fine with me.   
I assume you already know where I live.  
  
Jamie: Yup. I'll pick you up around 7:00ish ok.  
  
Daria: Ok  
  
Jodie/mack/jane/jamie/Daria: Bye/later/adios/seeya/bye  
  
(Fade to 6:00pm. Darias room)  
  
Daria(vo) God, what am I going to where.  
  
(We see Daria grab some clothes and head for the closet. A few seconds later she reappears   
wearing that Quinn would wear. Its black vinyl pants and a hot pink tube top.   
We also see she does have a chest and hips. woo hoo.)  
  
(Fx: DING! DONG! [the witch is dead])  
  
Daria: (Yelling) THATS FOR ME!!  
  
(Daria runs downstairs to see Jamie dressed in a black t-shirt and black   
jeans with his hair temporarely streaked with black)  
  
Jamie: Hey Daria.  
  
Daria: Hey Jamie. Mom, Dad I'm leaving. Bye  
  
(walks out of the house without waiting for an answer)  
  
Jamie: Ready to go.  
  
Daria: As ready as I'll ever be.  
  
(Fade out of shot)  
  
(Fade to: the Zen. Mystic spiral is getting set up for the gig on stage.   
Jane and Thom are sitting at a table. Enter Daria and Jamie)  
  
Jane: Hey! Daria! Over here!  
  
(Daria and Jamie walk over)  
  
Daria: Hey Jane. Hey Thom.   
  
Thom: Hey Daria. Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend here.  
  
Daria Thom Sloane...Jamie White....and vice versa.  
  
Jamie: Hey.  
  
Thom: Yo.  
  
Jane: Have a seat they'll be starting soon.  
  
(Pan to: the stage. The Spiral is finishing setting up. Trent walks up to   
the microphone)  
  
Trent: Hey. We are Mystic Spiral. We might change our name to Something   
Stupider though.  
  
(MS start Ice Box Woman. Slowly it becomes background music as we pan to   
the table whera Daria is at.)  
  
Jamie(looking around. sees the mosh pit)Hey a mosh pit. (turns to Daria)   
Wanna see what it's like Daria.  
  
Daria(blushing. It's obvious she starting to like him as more than an   
aquaintance) Umm...Sure.  
  
(Show Daria and Jamie walking across the room the the pit. Then pan back to   
Jane and Thom)  
  
Jane: Now she wouldn't have done that for ME.  
  
Thom: Don't tell me you didn't see how much they like each other  
  
Jane: I saw it alright. She can't like HIM. Shes supposed to like my brother.  
  
Thom: Jane, She can choose who she likes and who she doesn't on her own.  
  
Jane: (Angry) so.  
  
Thom: (warningly) Jane....  
  
Jane: Yeah..your right.  
  
Thom: Wanna go join them?  
  
Jane(smirks) Now your talking.  
  
(Jane and Thom walk over to the pit. By this time you can no longer see   
Jamie or Daria)  
  
(Cut to: a hort time later. Daria and Jamie crawl out through the crowd and   
walk back to the table)  
  
Daria(out of breath) Wow. That was fun. Gotta do that more often.  
  
Jamie(ditto) Yeah. Hey I was wondering if maybeyou'dliketogoseeamoviethis  
weekendorsomething.  
  
Daria: What?  
  
Jamie: Wanna catch a movie this weekend?  
  
Daria: I'd love to. What did you have in mind?  
  
Jamie: Sick, Sad, World: The sickest and saddest of all times; the theater   
version.  
  
Daria: Cool. I've been waiting almost a month to see it.  
  
Jamie: Me too. I just haven't found anyone to go with.  
  
Daria: Me either. Jane usually busy with Thom.  
  
(Background music changes to something slow.)  
  
Jamie: Care to dance Daria.  
  
Daria: I'd love to Jamie.  
  
(The walk out to the dance floor and start to dance...close)  
  
Jamie: You know what Daria. When you first arrived at Lawndale High I wasn't looking at Quinn. I was looking at you.  
  
Daria: Really?  
  
Jamie: I saw right through your camoflage and sarcastic humor and saw   
something that only a few people saw.  
  
Daria: What was that?  
  
Jamie: Someone who was loyal, intellengent, and beautiful. All in all, what   
the girls envy and theguys want in a girl.  
  
Daria:(blushes) You sweet talker you.  
  
Jamie: But it's true, isn't it?  
  
Daria(still blushing) Yes...I guess.  
  
(Fade out of the scence)  
  
(cut to: Jamie dropping Daria off at her house.)  
  
(cut to: Jamie and Daria walking up the walkway.)  
  
(cut to: Jamie and Daria standing on the portch.)  
  
Jamie: Umm...Daria?  
  
Daria: Yes Jamie.  
  
Jamie: Can...uh...I...uhh...Can I..  
  
Daria: Yes you can, Jamie.  
  
(Jamie and Daria lean in towards each other and kiss. No matter what   
Jamie and Daria will remember this night for the rest of their lives.)  
  
  
The End.  
  
  
*Yes I know Jamies in Quinns grade but its fiction and I can make him in   
any grade i feel like. SO THERE!  
  
  
Also, the piece with me in. That was wrote because i wanted to make a cameo. It is the first and last time it will happen. ok....ok 


End file.
